beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 04
Charge! Bull Power! (Japanese: 突進! 牡牛(ブル)パワー! Charge! Bull Power!) is the fourth episode of the Metal Fusion series and the 158th episode of the Beyblade anime. It aired on April 19, 2009 in Japan and on July 3, 2010 in the United States. This episode features Dark Bull H145SD. Sypnosis Gingka happily get his prized, "triple-beef burger" from a restaurant and walks happily to friends. Meanwhile, Benkei is angry and wants to be able to defeat Gingka. Just then, Doji comes and tells him that Kyoya has gone to a training facility in order to become stronger and if Benkei wants to beat Gingka, he'll have to use a new Beyblade, Dark Bull. Benkei takes it and uses it. Benkei has a flashback of when he first met Kyoya. Back then, Kyoya thought Benkei was too weak for him. Benkei and Kyoya then had a Beybattle. Kyoya won but Benkei asked for a rematch. After many rematches, Kyoya kept winning with Benkei sad. Although, he turned happy knowing that someone finally was able to defeat him and promises to follow Kyoya and become a better Blader. Kenta and his friends are having a Beybattle when Gingka returns with his burger. However he complains that his burger is not there. Madoka then teaches Kenta and his friends about the different tyepes of Beyblades. Attack-Types are high on attack power. Defense-Types specialize in defending themeslves against attacks. Stamina-Types are used to out-spin a Beyblade to win, and Balance-Types offer an even mix of attack, defense and, stamina. They are amazed by this and battle again. Benkei defeats 10 other Face Hunters' Beyblades with his Dark Bull. He works hardly due to him wanting to beat Gingka so he may go on and bring back Kyoya. While Kenta and his friends Beyblade, Benkei and the Face Hunters confront them and challenge them to a Beybattle. Kenta then tells Gingka about this. Gingka, Kenta and, Madoka go to an old dock and find mysterious bull-shaped holes in the walls. Suddenly, Benkei reveals himself and tells them that his Bey, Dark Bull made the holes. Benkei challenges Gingka to a Beybattle and accepts, although Madoka warns Gingka of Bull's strength. Gingka's Storm Pegasus and Benkei's Dark Bull begin to fight. They both fight well, as Benkei proves his Bull is strong. Despite Gingka trying to hold on, it proves too much for him. Rocks start to fall off the ceiling and some are headed for Gingka. However, Benkei pushes Gingka out of the way and saves him. Gingka then unleashes Pegasus' special move and strikes Bull with so much force he defeats him. Despite Benkei losing, Gingka congragulates him, stating that he has a lot of power and it was a really fun battle and offers Benkei a handshake. Benkei refuses stating he only wanted to defeat him and leaves. Later, at the restaurant, Gingka finally gets his burger and enjoys it. They talk about Benkei and wonder where we left to. However, Benkei is seen eating in the same restaurant eating a burger. He vows to defeat Gingka but then he burns his fingers from the burger and screams. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Madoka Amano *Doji *Osamu, Takashi, and Akira *Kyoya tategami Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF *Dark Bull H145SD Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Metal Fusion Episodes